Our Crazy World
by pacificbluegirl
Summary: It’s Fathers Day and just like any other day in the McFly household, things aren’t really like in other houses.


**Title:** Our Crazy World

**Pairing:** Poynter/Jones

**Summary:** It's Fathers Day and just like any other day in the McFly household, things aren't really like in other houses.

**Characters:** All members of McFly, Melody and Declan Jones

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** None... sweet and fluff. A real waff warm and fuzzy feelings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the members of McFly nor Lindsay Lohan and this is pure fiction. The only characters owned by me are Melody and Declan who are 100 fictional.

**Authors Note:** No, I know perfectly fine how old the members of McFly are but in order for my story line to work I need them all to be a few years older than what they currently are. Don't worry though, that's simply a technicality and you won't notice any change at all in their behaviour. Maturity is as always banned from my writing. It has never been my strong point. eats ice cream with hands

This is a themed oneshot; Fathers Day. I never got a chance to finish it in time for Fathers Day though which still bums me out a bit but hey, what can you do?

Read, enjoy and reply.

_**Our Crazy World**_

"Please Harry!! Please!"

"Stop pulling "the Lohan" on me and no...!"

"The what?" The little boy tugging at his arm asked, eyes wide with confusion. Harry shook his head and shuffled on his feet uncomfortably.

"Never mind... it's still a no though! I'm not going to help you plan a party for Dougie and Danny."

Harry turned around and started walking away from the two young children.

"Fine! We'll ask Tom to help us." The young girl huffed and Harry froze in his tracks and turned around just missing the smirk on Melody's face. She knew exactly how to manipulate each of her dad's band mates. She'd grown up in all of their care after all, together with her younger brother Declan. Fathers day was coming up and they, okay _she _wanted to give something back to her dad, Declan surely just wanted cake.

"And let him plan a Star Wars themed Fathers Day party? No way! I'm in!"

The two children hugged Harry tightly, the small boy hardly reaching past his knees and the young girl barely reaching his waist. He ran his hand through the long brown curls on Melody's head, secretly excited about this. It would be really cool to see the children do something like this for their dad and for Dougie as well. To them it had never been weird to have Dougie as daddy number two. They had their mum in Manchester but Danny and Dougie had been a couple since before Declan was born and Melody had no strong memories of the time when her mum and Danny had been together.

Harry looked down at the two children still clinging to him shaking his head slowly thinking about how they surely would have to stay in theraphy for the rest of their lives after having been raised by one of Britain's biggest pop acts. Children were supposed to have some rules to stick to… some routines and manners, thought Harry as he ruffled Declan's curls. But then again how were they supposed to tell Declan that he couldn't eat his morning cereal with a straw while dressed as Spider man and balancing a lizard on his head when that was how Dougie did it?

"You can't tell anyone of what we're doing…" Harry said looking down at the two children. "Or it won't be a surprise."

Melody rolled her deep blue eyes.

"Uncle Harry, it was our idea…"

"Oh don't look at me like that missy! I know how you are with Tom. He won't even have to bribe you, it'll come flying right out of your mouth at the sight of him."

The small girl brought her little hand up and zipped her lips together.

"Mwa lifs awre seafld" she mumbled, her lips pursed, but both her and Declan soon started to giggle at her muffled voice and it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

"So what do we need for this party then?" Harry scooped Declan up in his arms effortlessly and plopped down on the couch, Melody soon joining them.

"Cake!" piped Declan from Harry's lap and the drummer bounced the four year old up and down on his knee.

"Only cake? We take a room, place a cake in the middle of it and tell Dougie and Daddy to come in and eat it?"

Declan seemed to contemplate this idea for a while before shoving a still chubby finger in his own chest.

"Right…" Harry grinned down at the little boy as Melody made herself comfortable next to him. "Dougie, Daddy and Declan can come eat it?"

The small boy smiled happily and Melody groaned.

"He's going to ruin it Harry!" She whined, her small fingers playing with Harry's belt.

"Hey, again, no Lindsay Lohan stuff!" Harry swatted her hand away from his belt buckle playfully and Melody giggled even though she had no idea what he meant… her laughter soon faltered though as Tom sauntered into the room laughing softly at Harry's comment.

"Declan's going to ruin what?" He asked looking at Melody, eyes lit up from his laughter. The girl's eyes widened in panic and she looked from Tom to Harry who warned her with his eyes not to say anything. She sprung from the couch with a little scream and ran out the room leaving Tom confused.

"What's got in to her?" He asked worriedly. "I've never got that reaction before."

"That's because you've spoiled her rotten since the minute she arrived." Harry laughed. Tom never failed to tell the little girl that melody was the first thing that came to him when he wrote a song and the small girl would melt like a popsicle in the sun every time.

"Well I plan on continuing doing that… so what's with the running and screaming?"

"We're pla-" Harry clamped his big hand over Declan's little mouth shutting him right up but it was too late. Tom grinned at his band member before sitting down next to him looking at Declan expectantly.

"Go on little man… what are we doing?"

"_We_ are not doing anything. You are leaving!" Harry pointed a finger towards the door. Tom stood up, hands in the air.

"Alright, alright… I'm going."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized that Tom was giving in a bit too easily.

"And don't you dare go find Melody!"

Tom glanced over his shoulder, a cheeky grin decorating his face, and with that he took off running.

"No!" Harry shot from the couch and pulled Declan up on his shoulders before running after the blond. As they approached the door way Harry yelled, "duck!" and the boy on his shoulders did what he was told, the pair just fitting in the opening. Four year old Declan didn't really need to be told. He'd done this on a number of occasions.

Dougie stood leaned against the kitchen counter, Danny standing between his legs and the brunette was busy shoving green peas up Dougie's nose so that Dougie could then blow them out of his nose and try to get them to land in the glass bowl on the kitchen table when first Danny's daughter came running by before disappearing down the hall, then Tom and then finally Harry with his son on his shoulders.

"Don't forget to duck Dec!" Danny called out as they flew by, never taking his eyes off Dougie's nose.

In the two large oaks in the garden Danny had built two tree houses. There was only supposed to be one really and Danny didn't actually build them. No, he hired someone to do that but he made the phone call to the carpenter all on his own, which he never failed to point out when the subject was brought up.

One tree house for his kids to play in was the idea. One just like the one he had at his childhood home… but with Melody being a girl and Declan really young and gullible the tree house didn't look much like his had done. First of all it had not only curtains but a matching table cloth for the kitchen table as well. It's the kitchen table and not only the table because what ended up in the tree, as both his young children and the carpenter were painfully aware of the fact that Danny could build 60 000 tree houses if he wanted to, was a tiny version of a house complete with a porch and mailbox. No one really knew the purpose of the mailbox but once in a while Dougie sent a box full of rocks to that address just to get to watch the mailman climb the rope ladder trying to get the heavy, useless box up there, from the living room window.

Tom had been terribly jealous and sulked for three days before Danny gave in and let the carpenter build another tree house in the oak next to the first one. This tree house was a replica of a UFO that looked like it had landed in the tree and Tom had spent a week in it when it was first finished, only coming down when it had rained for two straight days and he couldn't feel his toes any longer.

The scene that Harry now faced as he stumbled out into the garden was Melody sitting in one tree house screaming at the top of her lungs and Tom sitting in the other one screaming back at her. In her haste Melody had climbed the wrong rope ladder and had ended up in Tom's tree house while Tom then had to go up and park himself in hers.

Declan clapped his small hands together still sitting on Harry's shoulders.

"Singing!" He called and Harry shook his head at the small boy. Tom shot Declan a death glare. There was quite a difference between just aimlessly screaming and singing according to Tom but if it really was, then Declan couldn't see it.

"Does sound a bit like Danny…" Harry shrugged looking up at Tom and Tom nodded and seemed to understand where he was coming from.

"And down you go…" Harry crouched and slumped Declan over his head and spun him around before placing him softly on the ground. He approached the ladder that led up to the tree house Melody was in but came to a halt the second she looked down at him and screamed again. Harry covered his ears… damn that's high pitched, he thought as he beaten climbed up the other ladder instead, soon landing him in the awaiting arms of Tom. Yeah, the red little house with curtains might have both a kitchen and a lounge but it was built to fit a 6 year old, not two grown men (that can be debated) both over the age of 25. To say that it was now crowded was an understatement.

"What's up?" Harry asked Tom and the blond sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"She won't come down… You try talking to her, my ears area about to fall off. This is worse than your singing!" Tom huffed and disappeared into the small house Harry hitting him up the back of his head as he went.

"Melody, come on… stop screaming. The neighbours will believe you're hurt or something. Lets just climb down and we can tell Tom…" Harry coaxed and watched Dougie crouch on the veranda, beckoning little Declan to come to him, out the corner of his eye. The small boy ran towards Dougie happy to get some attention.

The girl just wouldn't shut up and Harry tried all sort of things. After another 20 minutes he was desperate.

"So who's the thief who took down the stars and placed them in your eyes?" Harry asked having run out of everything he knew besides pick up lines.

"Oi!" Danny appeared underneath the tree house. "Stop hitting on my six year old!"

Harry was about to answer him when the little white door of the tree house swung open revealing a crouched Tom now wearing a tiny pink apron and holding a matching plant pot with a small rose bush in one hand.

"This place is awesome. Hey, Melody lets switch!" The blonde called over to her and she shook her head madly in disagreement.

"No!"

Harry looked at Tom as if he'd completely lost it and Danny went to welcome his daughter down as she descended the rope ladder. Tom looked back at Harry.

"What? It's really cozy in there!"

Danny and Melody walked off to the veranda and Dougie soon came bouncing across the lawn.

"Hey dude… and dudette," he added as he spotted Tom's new outfit, "you're missing out on some sort of celebration."

"What?" Harry squeaked looking down at Dougie. "But we haven't planned that yet!"

Dougie shrugged.

"Declan did."

Harry and Tom scrambled down the rope ladder, neither of them elegantly but hey, they made it down and they joined Dougie before walking back to the veranda where Declan was sitting on the table next to a big cake.

"Okay so Declan didn't really explain what the cake was supposed to be for…?" Danny looked at the rest of the group and Melody grabbed Dougie's hand and dragged him over to the chair next to Danny's. When both young men was sitting down she looked at Harry who nodded at her to continue.

"Declan and I…" she shuffled on her feet not really knowing what to say. "It's Fathers Day and we… umm… Daddy," she looked at Danny who looked back at her truly touched and moved, "and Daddy," she giggled looking at Dougie who took Danny's hand in his smiling back at the girl, "Dec and I love you."

"Awww!"

"Shut up Tom…!" Harry hit him in the arm playfully, the twinkle in his eye letting Tom know that he was just as moved as he was.

"So Declan and I got Harry to help us plan a party for you… oh and I think someone named Lindsay Lohan helped too." She frowned confused.

"No!" Harry huffed sighing. "She's… Mel, she didn't hel- oh never mind."

Danny and Dougie laughed and Danny pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

"Aww Haz, you did _all _this?" Dougie asked sarcastically, and grinned motioning towards the cake that he'd bought himself, on the table.

"Well things didn't really go according to plan, but it's the thought that counts, isn't it?!" Harry pointed out before hugging Dougie and taking a seat at the table.

"I love you too my little angel!" Danny cooed kissing Melody on the nose before turning towards Declan and kissing all the way up his chubby arm causing the little boy to laugh hysterically.

"And I love you too guys," Dougie grinned, "but is there supposed to be kid in the cake?"

They looked down at the cake and there was indeed two small, chubby feet stuck in the cake, toes wiggling in the whipped cream.

"Dec!" Melody whined as Danny and Dougie grabbed a foot each and licked the cream off of the pink little toes Declan screaming with laughter.

"I love our crazy little world…" Harry sighed happily, wiping the tears away that welled up in his eyes and Tom smiled at him.

"You want to borrow the apron, Harriett?"

**The End**


End file.
